


Enough Is Enough

by Directioner1988



Category: Duran Duran, Paul Young (Musician), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: When is enough really enough?





	Enough Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> In my story Roger and John are identical twins and Andrew is their younger brother. John will be going by Nigel  
> In my story Roger is married to John Deacon and takes his last name also Simon goes by his nick name Charlie  
> The story is set in 2003  
> My story touches on two very sensitive subjects: Bullying and Suicide  
> Duran Duran are still managed by the Berrow brothers  
> This story is 100% fiction

**Enough Is Enough**

**'THINK BEFORE YOU ACT'**

**When enough is enough, what do you do... Do you carry on until it's too late? or Do you stop to think about the people who will be affected by your actions? Roger Deacon pondered that exact feeling.**

**To his band mates Roger Andrew Deacon was always seen as the quiet and sensible member of Duran Duran, in the facts that he didn't drink, he never smoked and he never most certainly never did drugs, actually he never got himself into trouble and always saw the good in his band mates, even helping them get out of trouble by taking the blame for their actions. It hadn't gone unnoticed though...**

For example: Top Of The Pops mid 1995, when he made a rare appearance for Duran Duran and Andrew was busy playing daddy to his kids, anyway the band were running through their new single Perfect Day when Charlie true to the lead singer cliché, he turned up late suffering one hell of a severe hangover after going out partying with his wife Yasmin the night before. Knowing his sandy blonde haired band mate was gonna get it in the neck for his behaviour, Roger calmly stood up and wondered over to Paul and explained it was his fault for not reminding Charlie about the sound check the day before. Although Paul was upset about Charlie's behaviour, he didn't get angry at Roger because he knew he was being him and covering up for Charlie's behaviour. After telling Charlie to make sure it didn't happen again before heading off to ring his brother, Charlie though promised that it would never happen again, when he headed off to firstly find and thank Roger for saving his arse before heading off in the direction of the canteen to get himself a drink and maybe a sandwich.

**...The papers though took this opportunity to pick on Roger for no apparent reason, running headlines ranging from his sexuality to his relationship with Deacy and no matter how hard Paul and Michael tried to put a stop to it, the papers decided to take it one step further by printing a story that Roger had cheated on Deacy with Charlie. Yasmin, Charlie and Deacy just laughed it off but Roger felt heart broken, while sitting on the stairs Nigel began reading the story for himself, he really couldn't believe what the papers had said about his brother, he looked up from the paper and watched his usually cheerful brother walk deftly to his room as tears began falling from his once bright eyes, getting up he followed Roger to his room and closed the door behind him making Roger jump**

**'Sorry Rog but you can't make twats like this get you down' Nigel replied taking a seat on his brother's Aston Villa quilt**

**'I can and they are' Roger exclaimed sounding a little harsher than he had meant to be**

**'Rog, they're idiots, that need a reality check' Nigel piped up playing with a soft football Roger had on his bed**

**'But why me though? What I do wrong?' Roger asked sniffling through his tears**

**'You didn't nothing wrong, it's because, they see you as an easy target' Nigel answers the best he could**

**'But, I'm not' Roger defended**

**'I know' John sighed**

**'Tigger... I honestly don't think I can take it any more, I'm the victim and these bastards are turning me into a bad guy and for what' Roger exclaims pointing to the crumpled up newspaper in his waste paper bin**

**'What do you mean you can't take it any more?' Nigel questioned**

**'I've had enough, when I married Deacy I solemnly swore that I wouldn't let anything come between us and it has' Roger explains his voice muffled due to his head resting on his knees**

**'Rog, listen to me as your identical twin brother Nigel Taylor and not your band mate John Taylor... You are not what these annoying prats are making you out to be, in fact you' are the complete opposite. Remember the time you took the blame for Charlie's tardiness or the time we switched places on Saturday Superstore, I played the drums and you played the bass and no one could fathom out who was who when we answered to each other's names, Paul and Michael went nuts and you said it was your idea and that you vowed that it would never happen again, although it did at Live Aid or when you rescued Nicks from our fans, I could tell you were scared but you confronted them and carefully lead Nicks away from the chaos' Nigel explained standing up**

**'Nige, thanks' Roger smiled pulling the quilt over his head and falling to sleep**

**Leaving his brother to sleep, John headed to the kitchen and made himself a drink watching as Charlie and Yasmin walked said their goodbyes before heading into the hallway corridor.**

**'Tigger, you coming?' Charlie called out as Nigel placed his cup in the sink and walked in the direction Charlie's voice came from**

**####**

**The next day, the lads had arrived at the recording studios to lay their vocals down from their next single waiting on the arrival of Roger, almost two hours had passed and there was still no sign of their drummer, feeling something was wrong John grabbed his car keys and headed for Roger's and Deacy's house, only to stop the ignition when he saw the sirens surrounding their house, getting out his car his eyes fell on his brother-in-law, who was just sat on the curb staring at the tarmac in front of him**

**Taking a seat next to his distraught brother-in-law John looked at the same spot Deacy was and softly asked 'Deacy, what's going on?'**

**'He's gone' Deacy whispered**

**'Gone? What do you gone' John asked looking puzzled**

**'He hung himself' Deacy broke down in tears 'I found his lifeless body in our bathroom'**

**'Please no' Nigel gasped putting his arms around the older lad and letting him sob into his shirt as tears fell from his eyes**

**Failing to find the right words, Deacy showed John the note he had crumpled up in his hand which said** _'Deacy, I will always love you xx Roger Deacon xx'_

**The two lads must have been sitting there in silence for a good hour when Nigel suddenly realises that his band mates would be out of their minds with worry, knowing he couldn't leave his brother-in-law on his own, he carefully helped him up and the two drove in utter silence until they reached their destination, as he saw Deacy step out the car he bowed his head and just shook his head before climbing out the car himself. As the two walked into the recording studio, John noticed Simon standing there fraught with worry, he was about to say something but thought against after seeing Deacy had been crying. It took the lads a good few minutes to reach the studio and when they did Andrew instantly knew the look on Charlie's face, it's one he has seen a few times before he left Duran Duran back in the 80's, moving out the way he let John and Deacy sit down, while he choose to sit on one the chairs near the mixing desk, looking over he saw his brother consoling Deacy. Nicky took one look at Charlie, burst into tears and ran out the studio leaving the others speechless at the blonde's sudden departure. Deciding it was the best option, Charlie chose to call time on the album so the lads and Roger's brothers could grieve for their loss, as Charlie headed for the door, he was stopped in his tracks by Nigel whispering a thank you, nodding his head went out into the and rang Yasmin to tell her the sad news leaving just Deacy and Nigel in the studio when their conversation turned to suing the papers**

**'Nige, I love you as me own brother but suing those bastards won't bring my husband, your brother back' Deacy sighs**

**'We have to do something' Nigel exclaims a little harshly then intended**

**'We will, somehow' Deacy replies**

**Knowing that something was gonna eventually happen, Deacy and Nigel headed to Andrew's and Tracey's, they were only a few feet away when Deacy caught a glimpse of press and paps hounding his brother-in-law. Nudging Nigel, he pointed to where Andrew was at breaking point prompting them both to get out the car, they took only two steps when a group of Duranies came to Andrew's rescue. Wanting Charlie to see what had happened Deacy secretly started to film the confrontation**

**'Oi, back off' one screamed**

**'Leave him alone' her friend yelled**

**'You insensitive bastard, can't you see he's grieving' the third Duranie yelled**

**As a fourth Duranie called Rebecka asked Andrew if he was OK, one of press began pushing he luck when he made the remark that maybe Andrew was the reason that Roger took his own life**

**Angered by the remark, Rebecka turned round and went mental 'Don't you dare even going blaming Andrew, he is not the one to blame... You are with the all the bullshit you were writing about Roger, perceiving him to be a bad guy, when he clearly wasn't. Andrew cared about his brother in a way that not even their fans knew about'**

**The group carried on protecting the guitarist when they were joined by a handful of Queen fans, who saw what was happening so joined in and telling the press to bugger off**

**'He's just lost his brother you fucking idiots, he doesn't need you shoving camera's in his face' a girl with long platinum blonde hair wearing a Queen t-shirt screeched**

**Feeling defeated the press backed off into their vans, when the two fan bases shouted in unison 'And don't come back' when Deacy ended the filming**

**As a way to say thank you Tracey invited the fans in for tea and biscuits, after thanking Tracey the fans sent their condolences and then headed home. Deacy had the tough job to organise his late husband;s funeral, when Tracey offered her help which he gratefully accepted, in the days that followed Deacy had organised a floral arrgangements of roses in claret and blue, he asked Paul Young if he could sing at Roger's funeral, without a second thought Paul agreed and so did Roger's brothers and Deacy's former Brian May and Roger Taylor offered to sing too, Deacy agreed and got set to head to Villa Park to ask if he could hold the wake there, it took only a few seconds for the owners of the football stadium to agree.**

**Roger's funeral took place at SS Peter's & Paul Church in Aston, Birmingham a week later, everybody from his brothers to his nieces and nephews attended, fans from around the world created shrines and memorials for Duran Duran's former drummer while at Villa Park, the club made the bold decision to allow their football players wear a black arm band in a show respect, their opponents wore black arms too making Deacy cry after he was told of the kind gestures at the wake. The club made a toast to the late Roger Andrew Deacon. Taking his uncle to somewhere quiet Andrew Jr asked if he could set up something in the memory of his uncle, Deacy smiled and told him he loved the idea and would like to help out, Tracey also joined in helping her son out in making the Roger Deacon School Of Music become a reality, they knew it was gonna be hard work but they were determined to make it happen no ifs, buts and maybes.**

**####**

**A month had passed since Roger's death and the remaining Duran Duran members got an injunction out against the press, which meant no pictures of any of Duran Duran or their families, it also meant that no writing is ever about them is allowed in the papers. If they broken the injunction rules they would be fined and jailed, pleasing Andrew and Deacy who rang the others and told them the good news. Deacy slowly began rebuilding his life and even chose to rejoin Queen and they joined Duran Duran on a jointed tour around the UK starting at the Liverpool Echo Arena and ending it at Villa Park.**


End file.
